


Hate the sin, love the sinner.

by Dangelin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forgive me mom, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and forgive me Lin, forgive me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton started receiving texts form an unknown number, the texts were the kind of texts he should be ashamed to read, but it’s been a long time since he got laid with someone, and who was going to blame him for masturbate with the photos of a strange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate the sin, love the sinner.

The first time Alexander got the strange text he ignored it. It wasn’t completely abnormal to receive texts from unknown persons, especially after his best friend, Gilbert, posted his cellphone for two minutes in twitter, he was working on getting a new number but work was more important and that’s why he never got around to it. Because of that reason he didn’t payed attention to the text, he deleted without reading it and forgot about it.

The second time he almost did the same as the first one, but he didn’t because it wasn’t just a text, but a picture. A very interesting picture. Alexander Hamilton took a look at the picture and shut his cellphone off two seconds later with his head and other parts of his body completely heated. He was in the middle of a meeting and the president Washington gave him a look to reprimand him. Alex excused himself and went to his office, where he took a look of the picture again. The picture was of a man, more specifically a man’s bulge clearly visible in a tight black boxer. There wasn’t anything else in the picture, no skin, no scenery, just the huge erection inside the underwear.

Alex was tempted to keep the photo, or to respond the text but he didn’t. Someone was probably playing with him trying to get a response, maybe some person from the press, or just a random guy writing a blog. If he answered he could almost see his name in the next headline: “Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton involved in a heated sexting with a reporter.” His career and his reputation couldn’t handle another scandal like his affair with Maria. He deleted the photo and the text and tried to forget, but the picture hunted him for three days on his dreams. 

The third time he received a message from his unknown messenger Alexander saved the number as “Sinner”, because it fit him. The message he received that time was another picture but this time with a caption, it was a picture of a big black cock being worked by a big black hand, and the caption was: Thinking of you ;).

Alexander was pleased to see it, not just because he was still fantasying with the last one, but because this one at least was more artistic, and who was going to blame him for wanting a bit of art on his pornography? You could see a bit of the boxer of the man, as well as some pre-cum on the cock and the hand, the man was standing and you could see a polished white floor under the erection. 

Alexander jerked that night with the picture, he could imagine himself in front of that man licking his cum. It was a long time since he got laid, after divorcing Eliza he was scared of engage with other person, even if it was just sex. And he haven’t been with a man since he was a teenager with John Laurens. His train of thoughts impeded him to respond to the Sinner, and was almost a week later that he received another picture of him.

This time it was subtler than the last one, again it was a shot of the man’s boxer, but his erection was peeking at the top of it, Alex followed the silhouette of the cock inside the boxer and licked his lips when he reached the tip visible against some abs. The picture showed more skin of the man and Alex was glad about that, not that he expected the man to show his face, but he was grateful for more of his body.

> **Sinner:** Enjoy your view?

 The text came two minutes after the picture, Alex was glad to be alone on his apartment, if he were on the office he would’ve never respond the text, or if he were with his friends Laf and Herc, like he usually was. He decided he was tired from being alone with his hand and bad porn so answered the mysterious man. He sat on his couch, his laptop forgotten (he was working on an important declaration, but it could wait), unzipped his pants and waited for the other man to reply.

 

> **A. Ham:** I do.

 He wrote the text a couple of times and deleted a couple more, he was anxious of course, but he wasn’t mad, the idea of a reporter at the other side was still there, Alex didn’t want to be involved in another scandal so he tried to sound formal, but accessible so the man wouldn’t stop whatever this was.

 

> **Sinner:** Just two words? That is harsh sir, or your hands are busy with another business? 

Alex chuckled at that, the man was right, he was lazily tugging at his dick.

 

> **A. Ham:** I’m still deciding if I should talk to you.
> 
> **Sinner:** Can I help you with that? 

Next was another picture, this time the boxer was being pulled down by a hand, more of the cock was visible this time and Alex tugged at his own with more strength, the picture was beautiful, it was dark and just a ray of light was directed at the cock showing the veins and the full thickness of the member. 

 

> **Sinner:** You decided?
> 
> **A. Ham:** Not really, the only thing I decide is that your photos should be placed in a museum. You have a really good camera, sir.
> 
> **Sinner:** Why am I surprise that you payed more attention to the photo quality than my dick?
> 
> **A. Ham:** I did payed attention at that too, but the quality is superb, I appreciate good content.
> 
> **Sinner:** Usually people avoid using words like superb, or content when they try to be sexy.

 Hamilton laughed at that and another picture followed the last text. This time the boxer was covering the whole length, the light wasn’t placed like before so it was more in shadows than the last picture, and he couldn’t see the erection (if there was an erection). Alex frowned at that.

 

> **Sinner:** You killed my mood.

 Alex found that he was not in the right mood anymore, his cock had gone flaccid in his hand, all the excitement gone. He sighed and returned to his laptop to finish his work, cellphone forgotten.

The fifth time the sinner contacted him again Alex was in his office. Half an hour ago he was on TV making a speech in the name of the president, it was something dull about the financials of the country. He made the speech in front of a bunch of reports, the president, Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr and Angelica Schuyler. Everyone clapped politely and only Angelica congratulated him about his speech, Burr and Jefferson ignored him completely and Alex was about to engage in a fight with the secretary because he was supposed to be the one making a speech but a headache got in his way, but decided to let it go.

Half an hour later he was again in his office and found the new text.

 

> **Sinner:** This what your voice do to me.

 The next thing wasn’t a picture, as usual, but a voice message. Quickly Alex searched his headphones, he untangled them in record time and finally listened to the audio. It was only ten seconds of moans, a grave voice was the author and the sound traveled to Alex’s cock. He looked at his door and decided to risk it, everyone was working and no one was supposed to enter at his office without his permission anyway. He took his cock on his hand and started jerking himself, he replayed the audio until his climax. He could imagine the man moaning on his ear, maybe his strong hands would be the ones jerking him off, and then his thick cock would find his way in Hamilton’s ass. Alex was cumming before he ended the thought. 

He found that he made a mess of himself, semen was not just on his pants but on his desk. It was a long time since he ejaculated that hard, and just with a ten seconds audio, he was pretty fucked. Or not fucked enough.

 

> **Sinner:** Enjoyed yourself?
> 
> **A. Ham:** You should be in hell, sir. You made me make a mess of myself.
> 
> **Sinner:** Show me.

 Alex doubted just a second still light headed from the orgasm, he took a quick picture of his pants and the desk, his dick wasn’t in the picture, he decided that at the last second. He hit send and started cleaning the mess, thankful no one listened him or found him.

 

> **Sinner:** Mhmm, I wonder how it tastes.

 Alex could picture it, the man under his desk licking him clean, with that sinful voice of his humming while doing it, ready for a round two. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought, surprised by that, he haven’t been able to do that since he was a teen. The sinner send a picture almost immediately, it was a close up, you couldn’t see much but a tip of a tongue licking a long finger covered in what looked like semen.

 

> **Sinner:** I bet you taste delicious, I have to conform with my own, for now.

 Alex couldn’t help it. He started to jerk again, this time faster and harder, that man was his doom. The sinner could think about how he tasted, but Alexander was thinking of how he felt, how that lascivious tongue felt around his cock. He came for the second time that day and was left light headed and weak unable to get up and clean himself. And of course that was the moment secretary Jefferson choose to enter to his office followed by Alex’s own secretary. 

“I’m sorry sir, he didn’t listened to me.” The girl excused herself pointing at Jefferson. 

Alexander prayed to whatever God was available that his desk was shielding him. He shot an angry look at the secretary but the man was smirking content with himself, he was wearing a red wine suit and wasn’t the first time that Alexander wanted to punch him on his face. 

“It’s not your fault Emily, you can’t make an ass understand rules.”

Emily nodded and left the office, it was of popular knowledge that Jefferson and Hamilton hated each other, and everyone tried to be far away from them when they were together.

“And here I thought you and I were getting alone.” The man said still on the doorway.

“Just because I accept to make your speech? You’re an asshole.”

“Keep cursing and I’ll be yours.” Jefferson mocked with that eternal smirk on his face.

“Fuck you!” Alexander was less rational than other times, because of his recent orgasms, and he was nervous too if the man decided to get close to him, just a few steps would find Alex’s flaccid member over a pond of cum.

“Gladly.” The secretary answered. “I’m just here to remind you of the dinner tonight, but you can miss this one, I’ll tell to the president that you’re…” he raise his eyebrow and point at Alex’s crotch. “Indisposed.”

What was worse than being caught by your biggest enemy? Nothing, Alex’s decided as the colors jumped to his head, nothing was worse than that. He tried to cover himself with a folder he found on his desk, avoiding Jefferson’s eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“Bastard.” Alex murmured and then the secretary left him.

Two days later after the incident Alexander was on his apartment again, he reported himself sick to the president, which wasn’t a lie because he woke that day with the most horrible flu he had experienced in the couple of years. Luckily Washington excused him without a second thought and now he was alone trying to feel better. And to feel better he was writing, he was under his sheets with a laptop over his chest, he was writing the speech of the president for the event of the next week, it relaxed him, but unfortunately the flu was getting him and the words started to get blurry. 

He received a text.

 

> **Sinner** **:** It’s your turn to help me decided.

The next was a photo of five different dildos aligned in a row, there were two big and black, one that was the same color of Alex’s, and the last two were normal size and normal width Alex couldn’t look at them very well because of his eyes.

> **A. Ham:** Sorry, not in the mood. You have to decide alone.

 He felt bad after writing that, who on earth dispatch something like that? The sinner was probably asking his opinion and then would send Alex a picture of him with a dildo shoved on his ass, he should’ve pick the one that was like Alex’s, that way he could imagine his dick buried on the sinner’s ass easily. But even he had trouble picturing the fantasy, his head started to throb, he hated to be sick.

 

> **Sinner:** Are you ok?

 Alex almost smiled at that, his personal demon was worried about him?

> **A. Ham:** Are you worry? That’s so sweet.
> 
> **Sinner:** First time and last one, bastard.

 Alex did laugh at that and regret it immediately when his head pound with obscene strength.

> **A.**   **Ham:** I hate you, don’t make me laugh, my head hurts.

It took him horrors to write the sentence.

> **Sinner:** Have you take medicine already?
> 
> **A. Ham:** No, I don’t have. Never get sick.
> 
> **Sinner:** And that’s all? You need to see a doctor Hamilton.

 It was the first time the sinner acknowledge his name and that made Alex realized something.

> **A.**   **Ham:** How do you know me? I don’t know who you are, but you know me, and know my number.
> 
> **Sinner:** Your number is not a secret of state. Go with a doctor.
> 
> **A. Ham:** No, first tell me if we know each other.
> 
> **Sinner:** You can be insufferable even when you’re sick, don’t you?
> 
> **A. Ham:** Please tell me.

 And then he did something he would regret later, he took a selfie and send it to the sinner. He hated selfies and never knew how to take a good one, the only ones he got were with Angelica and Lafayette, because they insisted on take them. This one he tried to pose with what Angelica called his puppy eyes, Eliza always did what he asked if he made that face, and Alexander was expecting to work with the not-so-stranger too.

 

> **Sinner:** You look pretty bad Hamilton. Go. With. A. Doctor.

Alex frowned at that, feeling a bit humiliated, it was the first time that face didn’t work.

> **Sinner:** But you tried so I’ll tell you this, we were at the same school.
> 
> **A. Ham:** That’s nothing! I went to school with a lot of people.
> 
> **Sinner:** Sorry, that’s all I’m willing to reveal. Now is your turn, go with a doctor.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I don’t like doctors.
> 
> **Sinner:** You really act like a toddler.
> 
> **A. Ham:** My experiences with hospitals aren’t the best. Mom died, boyfriend died in one too. They’re supposed to be places to help people, but they die.

 

He didn’t knew why he told the stranger that, but since his divorce with Eliza he got isolated from the rest of his friends, it was a long time since he talked with someone without hearing words like “I like you, but you should try to get with Eliza again”, the stranger wasn’t just an erotic fantasy, but it was the first person Alex had talk to that wasn’t about work.

 

> **Sinner:** I’m sorry. But you should take care of yourself, if you don’t want a hospital then go to your kitchen, grab a glass of water. Hold your head over a pot of boiling water and breathe slowly through your nose.
> 
> **A. Ham:** Are you a doctor?
> 
> **Sinner:** A frequent patient. Do it. And sleep, stop using the phone and laptop.
> 
> **A. Ham:** How do you know I have my laptop with me?
> 
> **Sinner:** You’re a workaholic.
> 
> **A. Ham:** Tell me who you are.

 But the man never answered back. Alex went for the glass of water, and the pot of boiling water too, he did what the man said and finally went to sleep. He woke four hours later feeling better, not like new but much better. He refilled the glass of water, took a hot shower and went to bed again. His laptop was still on waiting for him, he turned it off and grabbed his phone.

>   **A.**   **Ham:** I’m feeling much better thanks to you.
> 
> **Sinner:** You sleep just 4 hours, stop texting me and go back to sleep.

Alexander rolled his eyes.

> **A. Ham:** I read somewhere that orgasms were another way to help the flu. I pick the third dildo.

The sinner didn’t answered and Alex thought that again he would expect Alex to fall asleep and he was about to accept when a new message appeared. This time a video, with a caption ‘Hope you get well’. The video was of the dildo he picked fucking the sinner’s ass. There wasn’t audio but Alex didn’t cared, he started masturbating watching how he took the whole length on his ass.

 

> **Sinner:** Tell me what you’re doing.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I’m trying to imagine I’m the one fucking you.
> 
> **Sinner:** I’ve been imagining that for almost two years now.

 Alex moaned at that and decided to do something risky. He started recording his moans, and the pure action of that was enough to get him going. It was a new experience, he never thought of himself as a voyeur but for the couple of days he found that he was and the sinner too. He finished his recording after his orgasm, and send it. The response came a couple of minutes later.

 

> **Sinner:** Mister Hamilton I knew you were a screamer. Thank you, I haven’t cum so much.

 The next one was a picture, the sinner was over his bed, white sheets were wrinkled and mixing with the man’s long and strong legs, but the main point of the picture was the man’s erection resting on his abdomen, spurts of semen where everywhere, on the cock, the abs, legs, and sheets. Alex watched the picture for a long time, for a reason it wasn’t as erotic as the rest, there was something intimate about it, maybe because he could see more of the man, or because the sheets gave the illusion of a realistic scene, but Alex felt warm looking at it.

>   **A.** **Ham:** Thank you, sir.

He realized, twice that day that he cared about the man not just in a carnal way, the picture just was what made him comprehend his feelings, he needed to know the man.

> **A. Ham:** We were at school, probably in the same class and that’s who you know I’m a workaholic, and probably still met since you said you fantasies with me since two years ago.
> 
> **Sinner:** Don’t waste your time trying to find me. I won’t allow it.
> 
> **A. Ham:** And why? You are the one who start whatever is this, you can’t believe I won’t be interest to find who you are. And, I’m very good at solving cases, just so you know.
> 
> **Sinner:** You won’t like me.

Alex frowned at that, drunk more water and replied.

> **A. Ham:** Probably I don’t know you well, whoever that care that much if I’m sick deserved a chance at least.
> 
> **Sinner:** Don’t make me laugh Hamilton.
> 
> **A. Ham:** Just tell me that, we don’t know each other that well, isn’t?
> 
> **Sinner:** Define well.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I know your favorite book? Or your favorite music? Do I know if you like winter or summer? Am I aware of where do you like to spend vacations?
> 
> **Sinner:** No one knows that about no one.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I do! I know this things about my friends, and that means you and I don’t know that well, so start. What’s your favorite book?
> 
> **Sinner:** Are you serious? I would rather send you another ‘artistic’ pornographic picture.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I want to know the man I fantasy with.
> 
> **Sinner:** And then we can have another round of orgasms?
> 
> **A. Ham:** Of course.

 Next morning Alexander was back in his office, he was feeling better and a light smile was tattooed on his face. He spend all night talking with the sinner. He found that he was a pretty smart guy, both like game of thrones, he liked gardening and play violin and Alexander insisted him to play for him and the man did, just fifteen seconds of him playing the violin, the video didn’t disappoint Alex either, it was a shot from upside of the violin and he could see the erection of the man under it.

The sinner was surprised to find that Alex knew how to cook and Alex spend half an hour making a dinner to him, then took a picture and showed it to him. He liked the man.

“What are you doing here?” asked Thomas Jefferson entering to his office.

“You really don’t know nothing about personal space, aren’t you?”

“Don’t start with that. What are you doing here?”

“This is my office.”

“Washington told me you were sick, so you shouldn’t be here.” Thomas was frowning, he wasn’t inside the office but in the doorway, again he was wearing one of his ridiculous outfits, a purple suit with black tie.

“Well I’m feeling better, thanks for caring.”

He was in a good mood, he didn’t wanted to be spoiled by another fight with Thomas Jefferson. He got rid of his jacket and hung it on his chair and was surprised to find Jefferson in front of his desk, he put a small white bottle. 

“What’s this?”

“Poison. What do you think it is? Those are the pills I usually take when I have migraines.”

“Are you sure they’re not poison?” Alex asked watching the bottle with distrust.

The man just sighed and left the office leaving the pills behind. Alexander tried to ignore the bottle but after a heavy pound on his head he decided to risk it. He was aware that Jefferson had constant migraines and that was one of the reasons why the man missed work, but that still wasn’t an explanation of why the man shared the medicine with him. Unless Washington made him do that, it wouldn’t be the first time that the president asked Jefferson to be nice with Alexander or vice versa. 

Still, Alexander felt guilty just taking the medicines that way, he had to thank the man. The simply thought made him shudder. He was about to text the man when he received a text from the sinner.

 

> **Sinner:** Feeling better?
> 
> **A. Ham:** I am. Thanks.
> 
> **Sinner:** Went to the doctor?
> 
> **A. Ham:** Not really.

Hamilton doubted to tell him about Thomas Jefferson, but he wanted a second opinion of how to proceed, and surprisingly he trusted the man, even if he still called him Sinner.

> **A. Ham:** A coworker gave some pills, and they worked.
> 
> **Sinner:** I’m glad someone is taking care of you.
> 
> **A. Ham:** No, you don’t understand. I hate the man, and I’m pretty sure he hates me too.
> 
> **Sinner:** He gave you medicine, I don’t think he does.
> 
> **A. Ham:** No, he does. He loathes me, and I know why. We’re always fighting, and now I have to say thank you to him, you know what that means?
> 
> **Sinner:** That you’ll be making peace?
> 
> **A. Ham:** He will humiliate me!
> 
> **Sinner:** Don’t be such a drama queen.
> 
> **A. Ham:** I’m not, I swear. He will remember this day, and will laugh at me at every opportunity he can.

 “I’m not.”

Alexander jumped on his seat at the voice, The Thomas Jefferson was in his office again. Emily was there too, she shrugged and left leaving the secretaries alone. Jefferson had his cellphone on his hand and for the first time wasn’t smiling, he actually looked nervous, wasn’t looking at Hamilton directly and he kept shaking his leg in a nervous tick. 

“What did you say?” Alexander asked, confused and at the same time not, but he couldn’t believe what was going on.

“I say, I’m not going to laugh at you if you thank me for the medicine.” 

Alexander Hamilton was a smart guy, he knew what that statement but his mind couldn’t get around to it. The sinner was Thomas Jefferson? 

“I can’t deal with this.” He collapsed on his chair closing his eyes. He won’t look at the man he despised since the beginning, the same man with whom he had been fantasying and having orgasms for the past days.

“I told you, you won’t like to find who I am.” 

Thomas was still on the entryway, playing with his cellphone. Alexander got a text from the Sinner/Jefferson.

> **Sinner:** It would help if I take my cock in front of you?

Alexander laughed at that and took a look at the man in front of him. Thomas was smiling shyly using his cellphone as a shield. Alexander observed him carefully, this was a man he met for a long time. They were in school, and shared a couple of classes but he never payed him enough attention, it was just a poplar guy that spend more time talking about France than other things, and then was sent to France and Alec never saw him again. Until he got his position with George Washington and found that the ‘French’ guy was working there too, and the rest was history. The fought and fought.

“What the hell is going on?”

“It started because I was bored.” Thomas confessed. “And then I don’t know, I could stop.”

“You harassed me, I can make you get fired about that.”

“Sure, then I’ll show them that audio of you moaning and will see if they believe you were a victim.” Jefferson rolled his eyes and Alexander laughed again, for some reason the gestures he hated from the man now seemed endearing.

“Why?”

“I told you.”

“No, why me? You could get bored and send those things to Burr!”

“Don’t be disgusting Hamilton.”

“Is just, I don’t understand.”

“Because I like you.” Thomas confessed and his face turned red at that. He took the cellphone again and hide his face with it.

> **Sinner:** Can I have my pills again, I’ll need them after saying that.

“And you said I am a toddler? Look at me!” Hamilton almost screamed at the man, but only because that was what he did when nervous/excited.

“I don’t want to.” Jefferson still refused to look at Hamilton.

That was what Hamilton needed to leave his chair, walked towards the secretary and take his phone away. Jefferson was taller than Hamilton but he didn’t cared, he grabbed the man by his ridiculous suit and pulled him towards him.

“Thank you for the pills. And for talking to me yesterday when I felt sick.”

“And for the orgasm?” Jefferson asked, all his mood back, arching an eyebrow breathing the same air as Alexander.

“The orgasms, yes. Thanks for that.” 

Jefferson was the one to break the distance between them, he pulled Hamilton and crashed his lips against his. Hamilton deepened the kiss, tasting the man he loathed and the reason of his lust. Jefferson tasted not just like sin, but to mint. 

“I wanted to do that since a long time.” Jefferson breather in Alexander’s mouth.

“Two years, you said.”

“Don’t think you’re that attractive. You’re the one who had been praising my cock.”

Hamilton laughed once more and this time Jefferson joined him, then he stole another kiss from Alexander.

“I can’t believe you’re the kind of person that get off with videos and pictures. You’re a sinner Alexander.” Jefferson mocked but Alexander wasn’t offended, all the contrary.

“You know what they say. Hate the sin, love the sinner.”

Jefferson arched his eyebrow again but Alexander didn’t gave him an answer, he kissed him again, hoping to know the man deeply, not just mentally but physically. He had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, we're going to hell together at least ;)


End file.
